


And Sam Loved Him Too

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Love, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, too, has been showing Gabe he loves him in so many different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Sam Loved Him Too

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: snowball...Okay, here's Sam's version of yesterday's fic "It Was Winter" I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas Eve to you all reading today and to anyone else, have an especially wonderful day! My tumblr is [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you'd like to come say hi!

It was winter, that much was true. The snow appeared overnight and stayed, painting their landscape in blinding white. It felt like it would stay forever, winter, and Sam didn’t mind all that much.

It was winter and Sam shivered, staring at the ceiling in the blackness of the night. Gabe was beside him, wrapped in their comforter and at peace in his warm cocoon. Sam sighed, wiggled as close as he could to Gabe’s comforter-covered form and tried to gather some warmth from anywhere he could. Gabe turned, grumbling in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him closer. Sam melted into him. His feet were still cold, sticking from beneath their shared comforter now, but he could live with that.

It was winter and despite his hatred for the cold punch and the sopping wet remnants from snowball fights, Sam still reached down and scooped a handful from the ground, lobbing it towards Gabe. Gabe had already started it, leaving water sliding icy fingers down Sam’s back and worming its way into his boots, but still he participated. Gabe glared, but his eyes were glittering, and Sam didn’t mind it so much after all. Especially not after Gabe tackled him to the snow-covered ground and kissed him until he couldn’t feel the cold any longer.

It was winter and Sam took the angel figurine, this one with frown that never ceased to make Gabe laugh, from his husband’s hands and stretched to the top of their tree to lower it into place. He helped Gabe down from the wobbling step-stool he’d been teetering on and let out a sigh of relief. The tree, real this year, shed it’s pine needles onto the floor in its green confetti. Sam, once Gabe gave the tree his stamp of approval and wandered into their bedroom to watch a Christmas movie, swept up the needles by hand. He didn’t want to disturb Gabe’s movie. When he was done and the tree still rained pine to the floor, Sam gave up and crawled into bed with Gabe. He’d figure something out later.

“I know you hate the mess, but I’ll help clean it up,” Gabe reassured, having caught Sam’s frown at the floor earlier.

“It’s okay, I like the tree.”

“You do?” Gabe lit up.

Sam nodded. He liked that Gabe liked it, so close enough. Gabe kissed his cheek and, yeah, he liked that too.

It was winter and Sam said “Here, my gloves will be warmer.”

It was winter and Sam said “Extra whipped cream on that hot chocolate please.”

It was winter and Sam said “My family has plenty of room, really. They’re going to love you.”

It was winter and Gabe couldn’t count the number of times Sam had been telling him he loved him.

It was winter and Gabe loved him too.


End file.
